tranquilityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Gun Combat: The individual is skilled in the use of a specific gun weapon. The use of various gun weapon skills is covered in the chapter on personal combat. *'Gunnery:' The individual is skilled in the operation of gunnery mounted on board starships and spacecraft. The use of such weaponry is covered in the chapter on space combat. Defensive and offensive weapons are mounted on a variety of interplanetary and interstellar vessels. Gunnery skill qualifies an individual to operate such weaponry, and to be hired on a ship's crew with the title of gunner. Gunnery may also be used for simi lar weapons mounted on ATVs or air/rafts. *'Jack of All Trades:' The individual is proven capable of handling a wide variety of situations, and is resourceful in finding solutions and remedies. The well·rounded individual (the renaissance man, so to speak) is uncommon in all societies, but is naturally proficient when he or she occurs. This skill is a general ability which may be applied to nearly any endeavor at the discretion of the referee. The jack of all trades can attempt activity which is not normally possible due to the absence of skills or expertise. Unskilled people have no idea how to even start many projects; jack of all trades can apply this skill to such a project as if he or she has the skill. Jack of all trades can be considered to confer skill level-0 in every other skill (but never Ieve 1). Example, one of a group of adventurers arrives at an aging crisis while on an expedition into the wilds of an unsettled planet. No one has medical expertise. Jack of all trades can be applied as a substitute for medical skill in this situation; the referee should assume that the person has studied independently at some time or has seen such a crisis previously and knows something of what to do. When using jack of all trades skill, the referee should also consider appropriate personal characteristics (intelligence, education), availability of equipment (drugs, medical instru· ments), and other factors (weather, shelter, or the specific situation). *'Leader:' The individual has led troops in battle (or on adventures) and is possessed of a knowledge and selfassurance which will make for a capable emergent or appointed leader. Leadership is a required ability to control a group of more than six non·player hirelings or soldiers. Such a group will tend to obey the general orders of the character with the highest leader expertise. Reaction throws are necessary when the leader and the group first meet. DMs may be applied: +1 per level of leader expertise when consulting the reaction table. Leader·3 or better is sufficient to allow soldiers to obey orders without hesitation. Leader-4 or better will allow a positive DM when re· cruiting soldiers or hirelings for adventures. The throws and DMs for such hirelings depend on the situation imposed by the referee. *'Mechanical:' The individual has skill in the use, operation, and repair of mechanical devices. The person is considered to be handy in this field, with a talent similar to that of a green thumb. This skill specifically excludes the field of engineering; it does include nonenergy weapon repair. Many of the devices of civilization are strictly mechanical in nature, and the need to repair, replace, or simplyuse them pervades life. Mechanical expertise allows a character the ability to operate mechanical devices easily, as well as to repair them quickly and efficiently. Any situation requiring a knowledge of mechanical aspects of devices or equipment can be affected by mechanical skill. In this regard, mechanical skill can be used to allow an understanding of a situation, if it is mechanical in nature. Referee: Specific throws for specific situations must be generated. Obviously, the throw to fabricate a new main drive bearing as a starship plunges into a flam ing sun would be harder than the throw to repair a broken air lock hatch while in port. Success in any mechanical enterprise is also affected by such variables as tool availability, personal strength and dexterity, education, and situation. *Medical: The individual has training and skill in the medical arts and sciences. Medical science is capable of great feats in preserving and maintaining the health and welfare of individuals. The services of medically trained individuals are in great demand. The levels of medical skill represent steps in increasingly better ability and knowledge. Medical-1 is sufficient to qualify a character for the position of medic on a starship crew. An expertise of medic-2 or better allows a DM of +1 when reviving low passengers (each normally throws 5+ to revive after a trip; otherwise the passenger dies). Medical-3 is sufficient for a character to be called doctor, and assumes a license to practice medicine, including writing prescriptions, handling most ailments, and dealing with other doctors on a professional level. A dexterity of 8+ is required for a doctor to also be a surgeon. Xeno-Medicine: Normally, medical expertise is considered to apply to humans, and to a limited extent to the animals which live on human worlds. Anyone with medical expertise can apply that expertise (with a reduction of -2) to non-human aliens. For example, a human doctor (medical-3) may find herself in a situation which calls for treatment of an al ien, with anatomy and physiology unfamiliar to her. She could provide treatment with the equivalent of medical-1. Obvious encumbrances such as strange environment or unfamiliar chemistry should also be considered by the referee. *Navigation: The individual has training and expertise in the art and science of interplanetary and interstellar navigation. Travel between worlds depends on the starships and their crews; the navigator is relied upon to plot the course and to insure that correct information is made ava ilable to the pilot and crew as they need it. The navigator interprets the long-range data provided by the ship's scanners and detectors. Navigation expertise quali fies a character for the job position of navigator on a starship or interplanetary vessel. Referee: In general, navigation skill allows a character to perform in a starship crew position which requires this type of skill. On exploratory missions, or when venturing into unexplored territory, navigation skill may be used to assist in the speedy computation of courses, in the accurate determination of courses, and in the determination of position when lost or strayed. Navigation expertise can assist an individual in land or sea navigation as well. In any situation where directions need to be known or location must be determined, navi· gation expertise can be used as a DM of +1 per level on a throw to determine the needed information. The only requirement is that the night sky must be visible from the planetary surface. *Pilot: The individual has training and experience in the operation of starships and large interplanetary ships. This skill encompasses both the interplanetary and the interstellar aspects of large ship operation. Interstellar travel depends on starships and their crews; the single most important crew position is that of the pilot, responsible for control of the starship's lift-offs, landings, and routine flight. Pilot skill qual ifies a character for the job of pi lot on a starship over 100 tons. Referee: Pilot skill is usable as a DM in handling of starships as they travel. Pilot skill generally refers to interstellar ships; much of the ordinary operation, however, is similar to that of interplanetary craft and pilot expertise also applies to large interplanetary craft (100 tons and up). Small interplanetary craft (under 100 tons) handle somewhat differently; pilot expertise minus 1 may be used as ship's boat expertise as applied to interplanetary vessels under 100 tons; thus, an individual with pilot-3 could also operate a small craft interplanetary vessel as if he or she had a skill of ship's boat-2. The reverse is not t rue. *Ship's Boat: The individual is familiar with the function and operation of small interplanetary craft collectively known as ship's boats. These craft range in size from five to 100 tons, and include shuttles, lifeboats, launches, ship's boats, and fighters. The small interplanetary craft carried as auxiliaries or boats on larger ships, or serving the needs of bases and stations, are distinctly different from the large vessels which ply the space lanes. Ship's boat expertise reflects a distinct experience and training in the operation of these craft. Pilot expertise minus 1 can be used as the equivalent level of ship's boat expertise. Referee: Ship's boat skill is used as a DM in handling throws to determine various operations and their results. The following examples should illustrate this concept. Assume a hostile attack on a pinnace (small craft) flown by a character with ship's boat-2. Throw 10+ for the pinnace to escape on contact and avoid the attack; DM -2 based on the skill. Throw 8+ to avoid being hit by enemy fire if the escape attempt fail s; DM -2, again based on the skill. Alternate these throws until either escape succeeds or the craft is hit. If the pinnace is hit, throw 5+ for it to be crippled and boarded; 4 - for the craft to be destroyed; no DMs apply to t his throw for damage type. Simil arly, assuming bad weather (storms, wind, etc.) at a planetary surface landing point, throw 9+ to land safely; +2 per level of expertise above 1. *